Terrible Things
by lovedoesn'thurt
Summary: "You were the greatest thing that ever happened to me." A one-shot about true love, an ending that is the opposite of happy. Disclaimer: I don't own the song, Mayday Parade does.


_So don't fall in love,_

_there's just too much to lose. _

_If you're given the choice,_

_then I'm begging you choose_

_to walk away, walk away,_

_don't let it get you._

_I can't bear to see the same happen to you._

_Now, son, I'm only telling you this __because _

**_life can do terrible things._**

* * *

You were so beautiful as a child. With your black hair and ruby red lips, everyone knew you would grow up to be incredibly beautiful.

They were right.

I always wanted to fall in love, even when I was a little kid. To me, falling in love was the most amazing thing someone could accomplish.

Sadly, I didn't know the pain it would cause afterwards.

"Don't you know it's considered rude to stare?" you asked, but with that smile on your lips, I knew you were kidding.

I didn't answer, speechless that you walked over here to talk to me.

In the library was where I always watched you. You would pick a book, sit down, and read for what seemed like hours.

I'd picked a book as well, but I never read anything I chose. I'd just glance up to see you, then glance back down to pretend I was reading. Of course, my mind was screaming at me that what I was doing was borderline stalking, but I couldn't bring myself to care.

YOU were talking to ME.

"I'm pretty sure I shouldn't tell you this, I'll probably scare you off," you admitted. "But..." you paused.

"You're falling for me," your eyes twinkled, how did eyes twinkle anyways? I didn't know, but somehow, I knew yours were. Your beautiful dark eyes were sparkling, and it's stupid of me to say that; because in reality, dark eyes were just that, dark eyes.

They couldn't darken or lighten, they just stayed the same dark shade.

But yours didn't. At least, it didn't for me.

"I freaked you out there, didn't I?" you asked, struggling to put on a fake smile. Your tone was teasing, but I could hear the concern hiding in there.

Why you were worried was beyond me. As far as I knew, you had nothing to worry about.

You were right.

Then again, I always did have a feeling that you would always be right.

"You're right," I said, finally finding my voice. "I am falling for you." My cards were all on the table now. You could turn your back and pretend I didn't exist or...

Or something.

I didn't know what that something would be, but I hoped it would include me being a part of your life a little longer.

The relief was visible on your face, and the smile that you now had was genuine.

No struggling anymore.

"Wanna know a secret?" you whispered, your smile growing cheekier.

You leaned closer to me, as far as you could without moving the seats—the chairs always made a loud noise, and I didn't think we wanted the librarian to yell at us.

I could feel your warm breath close to my ear, and I struggled to keep my eyes open.

I waited for you to speak and was instantly comforted by the words that flowed out of your mouth.

When I pinched myself, it was only to make sure this wasn't a dream.

What you said wasn't just a figment of my imagination.

"What did you say?" I asked, hoping that this was all real.

I could feel you softly laugh, and the sound caused the corners of my lips to tugged upwards.

"I said," you started to say, "I'm falling for you, too."

We were teenagers.

That meant we screwed up a lot, too many times for my liking, but we did. It was all part of life, of course, and life always taught you lessons after each mistake.

We drank a lot, too. But, then, who didn't drink when they were teenagers?

My mom instantly loved you when I brought you home. She told me what I already knew from the start. She said she already knew you were the one.

I couldn't agree more.

There wasn't a day when we weren't together. We spent most of our time with each other, not wanting to waste a single second. Some days, we would stay home and do homework, and by that I mean, well, I think you know what I mean. Other times, we actually did do homework, and while that might be boring, at least I did it with you.

My favorite days, though, were when we would lie on my backyard, a blanket under us, and we would just stare at the stars all night long. Our laughter didn't make sense, but when did we ever make sense?

We talked about absolutely everything. You didn't hide anything, and I didn't either. We fought sometimes, sure we did, but every couple went through obstacles.

Unlike some of them, however, we were determined to make it through.

We were very young back then, weren't we? We didn't notice what was going on, and we were just too dumb to care about it.

God, I wish we weren't.

Six months was a very big deal for us. It wasn't the longest of our past relationships, but it certainly felt like it was.

My mom...she was so supportive of us. She believed in us, never doubted that we would last. When I told her about my plans, she didn't lecture me on how we were too young.

Instead, tears were brimming in her eyes, and the smile that adorned her lips was the happiest I've ever seen her.

It took a lot to get someone to cry and smile at the same time.

But it seemed like I was the master of it since I managed to make you smile and cry, too.

The ring on your finger was perfect in every way. The smile on your face was even more perfect.

Your parents weren't too happy that we were making a huge commitment to one another so early, but they couldn't deny how happy we made each other.

Even they confessed they knew we were going to last.

Nevertheless, they accepted that we were engaged, and your mom seemed almost happy as mine was.

Almost.

My mom was still our number one fan, and I knew that because she had always believed in love.

She fell in love with my dad when she was in high school. Just like us.

We lost him after he died in a car accident when he was coming back home.

My mom was heartbroken, and I knew, I just did, that she could never love another.

As much as I wanted her to be happy like she had been with my dad, no one could replace him.

There was simply no one who could take his place as my mother's love.

Her heart always belonged to my dad, and his hers. The whole 'death do us part' didn't actually apply to them.

It didn't apply to us either.

It took forever for graduation to come. We decided to wait after graduation before we had the wedding. It was a compromise between our parents, and we happily agreed.

Graduation did come finally, and both of us were so eager to be married already.

Our wedding wasn't big. It was simple and small, and only our family and close friends were invited. We didn't want unnecessary people at our most important part of our lives.

We exchanged vows, and we shared our first kiss as husband and wife.

Perfect couldn't even begin to describe that day.

You looked like an angel in your pure white dress, your hair pulled back into a neat bun, with a few strands hanging out.

And when you said 'I do,' I didn't think I could ever be happier than that moment.

We decided to take a year off before we went to college, wanting time for ourselves before we had to go back to school.

We bought a small house, well, our parents bought it for us for our anniversary gift. Of course, we protested, saying it was too much, that they already gave us our wedding, but they assured us that they didn't spend that much.

Plus, our grandparents chipped in a little.

And, so, we had our own little house, and everything felt so right and perfect; I thought nothing could go wrong.

I was wrong.

You were dying.

And I couldn't do a damn thing about it.

"You can't leave me," I begged, as you lay on top of the hospital's bed, with me kneeling beside you. "You promised...you said you would never leave me...you can't leave me," I repeated, hating how my voice broke at the end of my sentence. My breathing was ragged, and no matter what I did, nothing would calm me.

The thought of living a life without you killed me more than any pain I've ever felt before.

I couldn't exist in a world without you.

I couldn't _be_ without you.

Without you, there wasn't me.

"Shh," you whispered softly. You ran your fingers through my hair, comforting me when you're the one dying. "It's all going to be okay," you promised, but I couldn't listen to your lies.

"No, it's not." I stopped caring about the tears streaming down my face a long time ago. I didn't care about any of that. You were dying.

"Look at me," you demanded gently, and you knew that I could never deny you anything. I looked up into your dark eyes, and I was struck again with the realization that I would never see them again.

I would never see that smile on your face whenever I told you I loved you at random moments.

I would never hear the sound of your laughter when you made fun of my cheesy lines.

I would never feel the warmth you always gave me when we touched, and I just can't...

I breathed in and let out another shaky breath because of my thoughts.

"Open your eyes," you said. I didn't even know I closed it in the first place. I forced myself to open them, meeting your own. "Wanna know a secret?" you asked, a small smile on your lips.

I could hear the sound of my heart breaking at your words, and I was instantly transported back to the library where our whole catastrophic history began.

"You were the greatest thing that ever happened to me." My whole body shook, and I couldn't stop the screams of desperation that I let out. None of them made sense, and I could hardly care because I was losing you.

I was losing everything that I cared about.

Everything that I loved.

Everything that could make me happy.

Without you, I would be nothing but a body without a soul.

Because you're my soul.

And without you, I'm nothing.

Maybe it was ludicrous of me to think I couldn't live without you. People died all the time. They lost their loves, their other halves, all the fucking time.

So why couldn't I accept the fact that you wouldn't exist in a matter of days?

It was just impossible. It couldn't happen. It just fucking couldn't. You were my whole life and now you're leaving me?

After all the countless I love you's and I miss you's and all the promises we made to each other?

Remember our vows?

When we said 'til death do us part?'

It's all bull shit because death was not going to keep us apart.

"I love you," she said softly, running her hands through my drenched hair. She smiled at me and I wanted to hate her for being so damn calm about this.

But I couldn't hate her.

I could never hate her.

"May I say I loved you more?" I pleaded, asking for her to say yes.

She chuckled. "Since I'm on my death bed and everything—" I cringed "—I guess you could."

My knees felt tired after kneeling all this time but I could care less. I pressed my forehead to hers and said, with all the love and adoration I could muster, "I have, and will always, love you more, angel."

She smiled once again for me, that beautiful smile of hers, and another part of me broke at the thought of never seeing it again.

Her eyes were fluttering, and I could see her struggle to keep awake. The sight of her made a small smile appear on my lips.

"Go to sleep, love," I murmured, kissing her forehead.

"'Kay, love you," she replied, already on the brink of unconsciousness.

"I love you." I kissed her forehead again and if it wasn't for the slow beating of her heart, I would've thought she left me already.

The room was silent, except for the beeping of the monitor, and I was once again left with my thoughts. Thoughts that centered around her, always her. There was never someone else and there would never be someone else.

It would always be her.

Forever and always.

"Keep breathing, my angel, if you go down, I'll go with you. Keep breathing, just keep breathing," I sang under my breath, breaking down on the last word.

...

After she died, I felt numb and empty so I barely felt the rope around my neck when I stood off the chair, leaving this world with my love.

* * *

**A/N: **I've had this one shot for a long time, debating whether I should post it or not. As you can see, I didn't use any specific names, specific places, or anything specific actually. Everything's vague and it's my first time using second point of view.

The ending wasn't planned like that. Maybe if this gets enough views, I might continue it with an alternate ending, or I might write their love story before she died.

I'm sorry for not updating any of my stories lately. Inspiration hasn't struck, to be honest. Hopefully, it will, but right now it doesn't look like it.

What do you think?


End file.
